KHR: The Mute Sky
by Fanime-club
Summary: A few years have past since Tsuna left to learn how to become the Decimo. Now he has returned for the one person he's always loved. Only one problem, she's about to be married, she has a son, and then she's kidnapped, okay, make that a few problems. Now Tsuna has to learn how to care for a mute child and save the love of his life. What else could happen! One-shot.


* _Leyasu when he's speaking without sound_

*When Leyasu is writing in his notebook

Tsuna took a deep breath. After 6 years he was finally flying back to Namimori. He had left after senior year to protect everyone. There were people after his friends and family. He quickly assumed the role of Decimo to protect them.

He sighed. The night before he left he did something he probably shouldn't have. Then he had to leave so suddenly. He probably broke Kyoko's heart. He still loved her. No Italian woman had ever captured his eye like Kyoko had.

He brought a driver from the Vongola and climbed into the rental car. He straightened his tie. He was getting nervous. He was 24 years old and he still had problems talking to girls.

No matter how smart, how powerful, how strong he had become, in the end he was still no-good Tsunayoshi Sawada. The car finally pulled up to the right address. He got out and took a deep breath. He had waited all those years for this moment.

He heard the meow of a cat and saw a small boy chasing it across the front yard. The boy stopped when he saw Tsuna. Tsuna looked closer at the boy. He looked to be around 5 or so. But what really made Tsuna stop was the boy looked like a younger image of the Primo.

The boy took a step back and ran into the house. The boy ran into the kitchen where his mother was doing dishes. The boy grabbed onto his mother's dress and gently yanked it. The young mother smiled, "I'll be done in a minute"

He shook his head and pointed to the door. The young mother shut off the water and dried her hands. She looked back at her son, "What is it sweetheart?" He pointed more urgently at the door.

Tsuna knocked on the door and took the smallest step in. The young mother came into Tsuna's view and he started to smile, "Hello Kyoko" Kyoko looked stunned, "Tsuna? What are you doing here?" He smiled, "I came back like I promised"

She looked a little sad. He took another step forward, "What's wrong Kyoko?" She looked away, "When nobody received word from you for 3 years we all either assume you had given up on us or you were dead" He shook his head, "All my mail and calls were monitored by the bad guys"

She bit her lip, "Two years ago I moved on and now" She held up her left hand. She had a ring on her finger. She sighed, "I'm getting married tomorrow" Tsuna slowly looked down. He smiled, "I'm glad you're happy. Congratulations on your marriage"

Then he walked out the door. Kyoko leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She put her head in her hands. The little boy went up to his mother and touched her shoulder. Kyoko looked at her son, "I'm so sorry Leyasu" She held onto her son.

She kissed his head, "His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was my best friend for years. And he's" She took a deep breath and held onto him tightly, "He's your father" Leyasu looked back at the door.

He looked back at his mother. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. His mother had learned to read lips so she could understand what he was saying. Kyoko shook her head, "He doesn't know about you sweetie"

Leyasu slowly went to the door and cracked it open. On the door was a note. Leyasu grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket" He went back to his mother _"Its all right Mama. Do you want him to come back?"_ She bit her lip, "Yes and No"

Later that night Leyasu creaked his door open. He could hear his future father banging around downstairs drunk again. He went to the door of his mother's room. She was holding onto a picture, "Oh Tsuna. I wish you had come sooner. I wish you had come sooner"

Leyasu backed away. He gulped. What could he do? His mother was getting married tomorrow. But his real father had returned today. His mother wanted his real father.

He went back into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He sighed. He knew why his mother was going to marry Tomashin. For him. His medical bills were getting larger and she needed help to pay for them. His uncle Ryohei helped out whenever possible.

He had also learned to read lips so he could understand his nephew. But Leyasu knew that his mother was getting stressed and he knew that she needed help to care for him.

Leyasu had never spoken a word. He could make sounds. He could laugh. He could cry. But he couldn't talk. His mouth moved just like normal, only no sound came out. Doctors had determined that it had something to do with his brain.

His brain had a dead section. There were subtle signs of life but not enough to call it alive. He got two brain scans in a week. The doctors were always testing his blood and things like that. He had never improved but he had never gotten worse so that was a good thing.

He pulled the note out of his pocket and read it again. He clenched his fists. He had to do something. He grabbed his backpack and shoved his notebook, extra pens, and a sandwich in it. Then he grabbed his money he had been saving and a jacket.

He peeked down the stairs and found Tomashin asleep in a chair. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. Then he snuck out the door. He ran a few blocks and called a taxi.

A taxi picked him up and he showed the driver the address. The driver drove him to a hotel and he paid him. He walked in the hotel door and hid behind a bush. He sprinted for the elevator and got on alone. He had to jump to reach the right number.

Finally, the elevator came to the right level. The doors opened and Leyasu peeked out. He looked at the room numbers and figured that he needed to go left. He looked back at the note _if you need to talk Kyoko; I'm staying at the Bayview Hotel in room 406_. He finally found room 406.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a second but finally someone came to open it. It was a man with gray silver hair. Leyasu smiled. The man looked confused, "Can I help you kid?" Then from in the room, "Who's there Gokudera?"

Leyasu smiled. That was his voice. He sprinted past the man and ran into the room. The man tried to catch him but missed. "Leave him be Gokudera!" Gokudera stopped. Leyasu looked up at Tsuna. He smiled.

Tsuna knelt down by the boy, "You're the boy from Kyoko's house aren't you?" He nodded. Tsuna took a close look at him, "What's your name?" _"Leyasu"_. Tsuna looked at him closer, "What I couldn't hear you?" Leyasu held his hand to his throat and tapped it.

Tsuna moved back, "You can't talk can you?" Leyasu smiled and shook his head. He swung his backpack off and grabbed hit notebook. Tsuna smiled, "But you can write?" Leyasu nodded.

Tsuna sat him on the couch, "Okay, what's your name" Leyasu wrote down his name and showed them. The two men looked at each other, "That's the Japanese name of the Primo" Leyasu cocked his head. Who was the Primo?

Tsuna looked back at him, "What are you doing here?" Leyasu showed him the note. Tsuna nodded, "Okay, then what do you want to talk about?" I know something that you don't. Tsuna lifted an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Leyasu smiled, Mama doesn't want to marry Tomashin tomorrow. Tsuna looked worried, "Then why is she going to?" She needs the money to take care of me. My medical bills are getting worse. Tsuna looked at the young boy.

He bit his lip, "Do you think there is any way I can convince your mother not to get married to Tomashin?" Leyasu smiled and nodded, "Go back to our house and sweep her off her feet. She's been waiting for you.

Leyasu looked away. Tsuna looked at him, "What's wrong Leyasu?" Leyasu bit his lip; I know something else that you don't. Tsuna leaned closer to him, "What?"

I'm five years old but I was born two months early. That's what doctors think triggered the dead zone in my brain. I'm normal in everyway except I can't talk. Mama told me today that you used to be her best friend. She told me that you are, he paused. Tsuna looked at him, "What am I"

Leyasu looked up at Tsuna, " _My father!_ " Tsuna leaned back in his chair. He understood what he was saying. "Five years old. Two months early. The night before I left" He looked closer at the boy, "You look like a copy of me and my ancestor. You have your mother's hair color only a little lighter. She wouldn't have named you Leyasu for any other reason"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "You really are my son" Leyasu started to nod. Tsuna smiled and put his hand on top of Leyasu's head, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you and your mother." Leyasu's face lit up and he jumped into his father's arms.

Tsuna laughed, "We better get you back to your mother before she get's worried" Leyasu nodded. Tsuna smiled, "I'm going to do exactly what you said. I'm going to sweep your mother off her feet." Leyasu smiled. Gokudera held out his hand, "Hello young sir, my name is Gokudera and I'm your father's right-hand man"

Leyasu gripped it and shook it. He smiled. They got a cab and they drove back to Leyasu's house. The car stopped just before it. Tsuna bolted out the door. His eyes went wide. The entire house was on fire. Leyasu's lip started to quiver and he shot off running.

Tsuna reached out for him and missed. Gokudera dove for him and grabbed him. He pinned Leyasu to the ground. Leyasu fought. Tsuna grabbed his gloves out of his pocket. A strange flame appeared on his forehead.

He ran into the house. He started calling out, "Kyoko! KYOKO!" He ran upstairs and down, there was no one in the house. He ran back downstairs into the kitchen. He ran to the medicine cabinet. He opened it and immediately saw a bottle of pills with Leyasu's name on it. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket.

He heard the crackle of the fire and the creak of the house. He knew it wasn't going to stand much longer. He ran outside just before it collapsed. His flame blew out and he fell to his knees. Leyasu ran to his side and gripped his shoulders.

Tsuna held his son tight, "Don't worry. She wasn't in there" Leyasu nodded. Tsuna bit his lip. Since she wasn't in the house, where was she?

Tsuna, Leyasu, and Gokudera spent the rest of the night in the police department. They were waiting for news of Kyoko. Ryohei joined them around 3 and was just as nervous as them.

Leyasu was excited to be with his uncle and fell asleep in his lap. Around 5 in the morning Ryohei sighed, "This has been crazy. I'm excited you're back but after all of this I'm really nervous. She should have at least called me when she was trying to find Leyasu" Tsuna nodded and stared at his son, "You must know something about what happened all those years ago right?"

Ryohei nodded, "Two weeks after you left she found out she was pregnant. Four months before he was supposed to be born she started getting really sick. We all tried to contact you. She was already stuck in the hospital two months before he was supposed to be born"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "The reason he was born so early was because his heart stopped. They rushed her into the operating room and removed him by C-section. He was blue and wasn't breathing. I was in the room with her and saw the whole thing"

Tsuna held his head in one of his hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know. What happened then?" Ryohei held his hand on his nephew, "Doctors tried to shock his heart but nothing started to work. They gave up hope when someone barged in the door."

Tsuna looked up at him, "Who?" Ryohei started to smile, "Our favorite Arcobaleno" Tsuna stood up, "Reborn?" Ryohei nodded, "I was really surprised. He jumped up where the seemingly dead baby was. Kyoko saw him and reached out for him and called Reborn's name"

Ryohei stared down at his nephew, "Reborn turned back and his pacifier started glowing. Because he's the sun arcobaleno I could feel his flame. Leon turned into a gun and Reborn's flames wrapped around Leon. Reborn shot Leyasu"

Tsuna sat back down, "I can't believe it" Ryohei nodded, "And then he jumped off the counter and walked out of the room without saying a word. Seconds later Leyasu started to cry. He turned pink and came back to life. Doctors called it a miracle. But they think the amount of time he was dead is the reason he has a dead spot in his brain"

Tsuna nodded, "I've not seen Reborn in all the time I've been in Italy. I've always wondered what happened to him. I figured he was just being Reborn" Ryohei shook his head, "He hasn't been in Italy because he's been here the whole time"

Tsuna looked at his guardian, "What!?" "Reborn could be called Leyasu's guardian angel. He's been watching after him all these years." Ryohei started to smile, "Kyoko and I had to wait a whole day to hold him. When they finally gave him to Kyoko the doctors said they had to name him. She nodded and took long look at your son"

He sighed, "She didn't even hesitate. She named him Leyasu Tsunayoshi Sawada. Even though she knew you didn't know about him she named him completely after you. Leyasu was the Primo's name and then yours. She gave him the name Sawada even though she was still as Sasagawa."

Tsuna stood up and turned away. He didn't want Ryohei to see the tear in his eye, "I wish I had known. I would have come. No matter what I would have come. I would have fought my way through anyone. I would have come."

Ryohei placed Leyasu on the couch. He put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "I know you would have. I know you care about your family. I know you still care about Kyoko. We'll find her" Tsuna nodded, "I know. I will find her no matter what"

Hours still passed. They even searched the chapel where she was supposed to get married at. Leyasu started to get depressed and talked even less than normal. Police decided to name Kyoko and Tomashin missing. They sent out reports but nothing ever happened.

Kyoko's burnt house was searched for evidence and they figured out that Tomashin had started the fire. The door to Leyasu's room was found. It was locked but Leyasu said that he had left it unlocked. Tsuna clenched his fists.

Tomashin had kidnapped Kyoko and set her house on fire thinking that Leyasu was locked in his room. Tomashin had tried to kill Leyasu. When Tsuna got his hands on him he swore that he would personally kill him. He used his power at the Vonogla to search for them but nothing worked.

Tsuna legally adopted Leyasu and learned to read lips. Five months had passed since he had come back to Namimori and they hadn't gotten any closer to finding them. Leyasu came home from school one day with a fever and started to get worse during the night.

Tsuna got the best doctors in town but nothing was working. Leyasu started getting worse and worse. The doctors started to think that this was a trigger caused from his dead zone.

Tsuna rushed him to the hospital for a brain scan. His dead zone was expanding rapidly. His brain was dying. He couldn't even move his lips to make words. Doctors finally gave up. They couldn't do anything to stop the growing dead zone.

Tsuna knelt at his dying son's bedside. He held Leyasu's hand but he didn't respond at all. Ryohei was in the hall screaming at doctors to try something else. Tsuna felt something land on his head.

He looked up to find his favorite tutor. He bit his lip, "It's too late Reborn! I couldn't save him. It's too late!" Reborn jumped on the bed and slapped him, "It's never too late. Activate your dying will flames" Tsuna looked at him, "What?"

Reborn kicked him, "Do what I say! Put your gloves on and ignite your flames!" Tsuna nodded. A flame appeared on his head. And he opened his orange eyes. He looked at his former tutor, "What now?"

Reborn looked back at the hospital bed, "Pick him up but cradle his head." Tsuna did as he was told. "Alright, now try to push your flames into him." Tsuna looked at Reborn, "What will that do!?" "You idiot! He's your son so he'll be a Sky type. I saved him when he was born using arcobaleno flames. Now he needs yours!"

Tsuna looked down at son and placed his head on top of Leyasu's, "I'm so sorry Leyasu that I couldn't be there when you were born or when you were growing up. I promise you I'll be there from now on. I promise I'll find your mother and we'll be a family. Just come back to me"

Sky flames wrapped around Leyasu. Tsuna laid him back on his bed. Flames swirled around his entire body. The flames got stronger and stronger until Tsuna had to take a step back. The flames exploded with a burst of powerful light.

Ryohei ran in the door, "What's going on!" He had to block his eyes from the light. Tsuna blinked. Leyasu still wasn't moving on his bed. Tsuna fell to his knees. Reborn jumped on the bed. He placed his tiny infant hand on Leyasu's forehead. His pacifier glowed for a second then dimmed.

Leyasu blinked. He sat up and held his head in one hand, "Uhn" Tsuna's head shot up, "Leyasu?" Tsuna jumped up and wrapped his arms around his son, "You're alive! Thank goodness!" Leyasu sniffed and looked up at his father. He slid his legs of his bed and went to the window.

He felt the sunlight on his face and took a deep breath. He turned back to his surprised family. Reborn smirked. Leyasu clenched his hands. He took a deep breath, "I want to find Mom" Tsuna's and Ryohei's eyes went wide, "You just spoke"

Leyasu gently touched his lips, "I want to find Mom" He started to smile, "I want to find Mom!" He laughed, "I WANT TO FIND MOM!" Tsuna held his son tighter, "You can talk!" Reborn smiled and walked out of the room.

And so two more months passed. Leyasu was speaking as if he had been doing it his whole life. He grew smarter and smarter until he was called a genius. Gokudera taught him how to play chess and he soon became a champion.

Ryohei taught him boxing and he was almost as good as his uncle. It seemed that there was nothing that he couldn't do. His dead zone had come back to life and he was healthier than he had ever been. He got taken off all his medicine.

He started to gain muscles and became significantly stronger. He also started to look more and more like the Primo. Reborn visited weekly and also trained Leyasu. Within a week of his 6th birthday he had figured out how to activate his dying will flame with the aid of Reborn's bullets or the pills.

The Vongola did many tests on him and proclaimed him a reborn genius. They were sure he was the reincarnation of the Primo. But Tsuna saw more of Kyoko in him than anyone else. They way he acted and talked it was just like her.

They had found clues and were getting closer to finding her. They were sure that she was alive. They had found former accounts of Tomashin and found out that he ran a human trafficking business.

Leyasu never told his father but he constantly had nightmares about his mother. The night before his sixth birthday he had one such nightmare. He decided not to go back to sleep. He got out of bed and went into his father's study.

He opened the file that had everything they had collected on the whereabouts of his mother. Leyasu sighed, "I want to find you Mom. I want to be with you again. I want to show you the kid I've become. I'm nothing like I used to be. I want to show you my voice"

He scanned for the 1,000th time through the sheets of paper. He sighed and stood up. The papers slipped out of the file and fell all over the floor. "Dang" He knelt down to pick them up. He touched one of the papers and stopped. There was something about them.

They almost looked like a map.

~Flashback~

He would have been around four. Tomashin and his mother had been dating for a while. He had offered to watch Leyasu while Kyoko had to go to town for something. Leyasu had been ordered to stay in front of the TV and not move.

But the TV had never really interested Leyasu. He preferred to move around. When Tomashin wasn't looking Leyasu had slipped away into one of the spare bedrooms. There were files all around the room. He jumped onto one of the chairs and looked at the map on the table.

The map had a bunch of marks on it. Points that were something. Tomashin had found him and acted real nervous. He almost kicked Leyasu out of the room.

~End Flashback~

Leyasu slowly withdrew his hand. He could clearly see the map. He stood up and yanked a fresh map out of his father's desk. He drew X's on the map. He could just feel it. One of those X's was where his mother was. Leyasu looked up, this must have been the hyper intuition that Reborn had taught him about.

He picked up the man and ran into his father's room, "Dad! Dad! Wake up! I think I've found Mom!" At the mention of Mom, Dad shot up into a sitting position. He looked at me, "What!?" Leyasu smiled and placed the map on Tsuna's lap, "I had a memory of a map that Tomashin had with a bunch of marks"

He gripped his hands; "I just have this feeling that Mom is at one of those locations" Tsuna looked at the map and nodded. "Right, get dressed. You, me, and Reborn will check these out. Tonight!" The heard a small voice, "I've been waiting for the chance to kick butt"

Leyasu turned around and on the window seal sat Reborn. The infant smirked; "This is going to be fun" Leyasu nodded. He ran into his room, "This time I'm going to protect my mother!"

During the rest of that night they searched the different locations. They had no luck but they still had one more place to check. It was a large warehouse that had been abondonded years ago.

The three snuck in and quietly walked through the halls. Reborn sat on Leyasu's shoulder. There was an office but Tsuna walked passed it. Leyasu opened the door and went inside. He went to the filing cabinets and opened them.

He searched quickly through the information. He finally found the right file. It was a file on his mother. He started to smile. He was right. She was in this very building. Suddenly they heard an explosion and the ground started to shake.

Reborn stood up, "Looks like Tsuna found your mother" Leyasu nodded and ran out the door and followed the sound of fighting. He knew he had to get there fast. He was so close. The fighting stopped.

Leyasu stood still. He looked around. He stopped at one door. He knew that's where he had to go. Reborn grabbed Leyasu's hood and threw it on his head, "It might be better if Tomashin doesn't recognize you at first" I nodded and gripped the door handle.

I took a deep breath and threw the door open. The room had been partly smashed. Tsuna was between the wall and a very large piece of stone. It must have been a trap. Tomashin was across the room sitting in a chair smoking. He looked up at Leyasu, "If you come in at the same time you would have been in the same predicament.

He snapped his fingers; "I guess I just have to sic the guards on you" Two doors opened and ten men came out. Reborn whispered in Leyasu's ear, "Be careful, I can tell that they are Mafioso" Leyasu nodded.

He grabbed a stick of the wall and took down the guards. Reborn had trained him well. He looked up at Tomashin, "I know for a fact that Kyoko Sasagawa is here in this building. Release her now!" He smirked and snapped his fingers.

The wall lifted up and on the other side of the wall was a bedroom. The woman on the bed sat up and looked at Tomashin and Leyasu. She took a step out of the room. She glared at Tomashin and looked around the room. She froze when she saw Tsuna.

She screamed, "Tsuna!" She tried to run for him but Tomashin grabbed her arm and held her back. She tried to fight. He squeezed her tighter and she yelled in pain. Leyasu shot forward and punched Tomashin under the chin. Tomashin let go of Kyoko and flew back.

Kyoko ran to Tsuna. Tsuna sat up and shook his head, "I wasn't expecting that" He held Kyoko close, "I've been searching for you" Kyoko held onto him tight, "I knew you would come for me" He nodded.

Leyasu clenched his hands, "We've been searching for seven months. I've always hated you Tomashin but I accepted you for my mothers' sake. No more. I've come to show you have much I have grown. I'm not the weakling I once was"

He got closer to Tomashin and picked him up off the ground, "This time I will protect my mother!" Kyoko stood up, "Leyasu?" Leyasu dropped Tomashin and turned around. He pulled his hood off, "Hello Mama, I've been looking for you"

Kyoko held her hands to her mouth, "You're talking?" He nodded, "I've been able to for a few months now." He took a step forward, "I wanted to show you how much I've grown. I'm not the same kid I was when you got taken from me."

He smiled, "I've learned a lot from Dad and Reborn." Kyoko smiled and tears started to run down her face. The Tsuna reached out, "Leyasu look out!" He turned around and got punched in the face. He flew back and flipped onto his feet. He rubbed his cheek.

Tomashin was standing again, "I'm not what you think I am either. I'm part of the Mafia. I've been trained by some of the best" Leyasu smirked, "Good for you. But I've been trained by the best. I've been trained by the Vongola hitman Reborn!"

Leyasu stood up, "You may be part of the Mafia, but I'm prince of the Mafia. I'm the heir to the Vongola. My father is the Decimo and I've been trained in his care" He took a step forward, "Dad, lend me your gloves"

Tsuna nodded and tossed his gloves to his son. Leyasu caught them without looking. He put them on. "I'm ready Reborn" Reborn nodded and Leon turned into a gun, "Deathperate bullet!" He shot Leyasu and Leyasu's head slumped.

Tomashin looked closer at him. Leyasu flexed his fingers. The gloves changed. He slowly lifted his head. He had an orange flame on his forehead. He lifted his fists, "A weakling like you can never defeat us. I've built up my anger towards you and now it's time to release it!"

He ran at Tomashin and grabbed onto him. Flames started to engulf him and they hit Tomashin. Leyasu yelled, "I am the son of the Sky! Now feel its power!" Tomashin screamed in pain.

After a minute Reborn called out, "That's enough Leyasu!" Leyasu immediately let go and Tomashin sunk to the ground. Leyasu bent over, "That's for all the girls and woman you've taken from families" Leyasu took a step back his flames dissapeared.

He turned around and saw his parents in each other's arms for the first time since before he was born. He smiled. His life was about to change. He couldn't wait!


End file.
